<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>have a nice life by Kazutoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474094">have a nice life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes'>Kazutoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Yelling, mark finally says what's on his mind, not for eduardo stans, this doesn't have a happy ending folks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazutoes/pseuds/Kazutoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finally says what's on his mind during the depositions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>have a nice life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DONT READ THIS IF YOU LOVE EDUARDO THIS IS NOT GOOD TO HIM AT ALL</p><p>based on a wonderful comic by my friend on twitter !! I used to love eduardo until I realized how much "wow they really paint eduardo in a good light" in the movie</p><p>Also shorter fic than usual oops, I had this one mostly finished in my docs and I figured since I remembered how good finishing fics are I'd post this ! </p><p>also yes I am now a tsn!mark apologist. what are you gonna do about it punk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All it took was one little joke.</p><p>As Sy was talking about something honestly not important, he feels his phone vibrate and picks it up. Hopefully, it was something about Facebook.</p><p>It was a message from "E.S," which could only mean one person.</p><p>He opens it up and quickly reads through it, his heart dropping with each word.</p><p>"I wish I could collect all the tears you made me cry... So I could drown you in them."</p><p>Something in him snaps.</p><p>He suddenly stands up as he slams his phone down screen first, shattering on impact as his breath hitches.</p><p>"You... You were the one that never came out, you asshole!" He yells, attempting to wipe away the tears that kept falling. "You were so damn obsessed with your ad execs and your monetization that you never stopped to care about what I thought about it! It was supposed to be our thing, yet.. yet all you wanted to do is ruin it!"</p><p>He relishes in the fact Eduardo looked like a deer in the headlights, his sly smirk wiped off his face.</p><p>"Sean was the only one that listened to me! I even begged you to come out to Palo Alto, and you got your ass right back onto a red eye into New York, back to Christy and screwing around with ad execs!" He can’t help the sobs that escape his lips, anger radiating from his being.</p><p>"Mark, that's enough..." Sy tries to placate him, but the words spill out faster. It was like he was at the end of a coding tear. Everything was falling into place.</p><p>"You can't come back and blame this all on me when you were the one who didn't listen. All you cared about was getting left behind, and I gave you what you want. I don't get what you want from me anymore."</p><p>He steps back towards the door, his usually bright blue eyes dark with rage and sadness.</p><p>"You should've listened to me. And now, I'm the one getting hurt because of you. Fuck you, Eduardo, go to hell."</p><p>He turns on his heel and slams the glass door behind him, leaving Eduardo and the room of lawyers shocked beyond belief.</p><p>"Mark..." Eduardo whispers, his own tears falling as the stenographer stops typing.</p><p>"I think that's enough for today," Gretchen starts, before Eduardo abruptly stands up.</p><p>"I have to go find him," he says, before nearly running through the door Mark stormed through once before.</p><p>The room turned silent.</p><p>--</p><p>He finds him in a dark corridor.</p><p>The rain pelts against the windows as Mark leans against the wall, hiding his face with his hands and shaking rather violently. If it weren't for the fact Eduardo was listening, really listening, he thinks he might've not heard the sound of soft gasps coming from the shorter boy.</p><p>"Mark?" he quietly asks, giving Mark space. The absence of daylight made the room feel even colder as Mark stilled, his gasps ceasing. He sniffles quietly before looking up, leveling Eduardo with a sharp glare. Even though the fact his eyes looked red and puffy had diluted the effect.</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" he rasps, wrapping his arms around his chest like a lifeline. Eduardo blinks.</p><p>"I… I want to know if you're okay.'' Eduardo says after a moment, shifting uncomfortably. he wasn't expecting this, this reaction from Mark. He figured he would've just stared off into space some more or even scoffed at the comment, not breaking down like this.</p><p>Mark stares. "I'm fine." he murmurs, pinching the bridge of his nose in a familiar gesture. He feels like crying once more.</p><p>"You don't look fine," Eduardo starts, before Mark snaps at him.</p><p>"My ex-best friend is suing me for 600 million dollars, Wa-Eduardo, of course I'm not happy about it!"</p><p>Eduardo steps back even more, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit, Mark? I'm sure Facebook…"</p><p>He realizes very quickly that was the wrong thing to say.</p><p>"Overreacting? Overreacting?!" Mark gasps, all tears of sadness gone, replaced by pure rage. "You tell me I'm the one overreacting when you, you, through a hissy fit when you don't do your damn job correctly! I thanked you for the 18000 dollars, but don't forget I helped start it up too!" He huffs. "And don't try to tell me that Facebook is profitable. That was always your idea, jackass!"</p><p>"The Mark I knew wouldn't act like this. What is going on?" He asks, ignoring the stab of hurt that hinted at his past actions. What it would've meant for the company, for them if it all came crashing down. He knew what he did was wrong.</p><p>Yet, he still couldn't understand why the hell Mark would betray him like that.</p><p>"I grew up." Mark hisses, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe you should've done that back when you created this entire mess we're both entangled in."</p><p>"You betrayed me, Mark!" Eduardo finally snaps back, sick and tired of Mark's attitude. "I don't know how you expected me to be okay with that!"</p><p>"You nearly sent everything I've been working on for the past 6 months at that point crashing down!" Mark screams at him, throwing up his hands. Eduardo is eerily reminded of that night, where Christy burnt his apartment down while Mark lectured him on the importance of server uptime.</p><p>"We had been working on." Eduardo murmurs to himself, and Mark looks like he's about to punch someone. Mainly, him.</p><p>“I'm settling as soon as possible. I'm done with this shit,” with a soft hiss he pushes past Eduardo, his voice low and gravely.</p><p>As he says this he turns back around, anger visible in every part of his being.</p><p>“600 million work for you?”</p><p>With a loud crash of thunder Mark walks away, leaving Eduardo behind.</p><p>For the second time.</p><p>--------</p><p>A week later, the depositions are over.</p><p>5% of Facebook stock, 600 million dollars, and a restraining order pertaining to Mark Zuckerberg was added. Not to mention the nondisclosure agreement.</p><p>This is it.</p><p>That's where the story of them ended.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>